The Knights
by Time Emperor
Summary: These boys (Plus one girl) go to the Marvel world, Can they find their way back? Do they want to? And can the girls of this new word handle the Prodigies of the great Batman? (I do not own the DC nor the Marvel series.)
1. Chapter 1: Enter Nightwing

How did he get here? Where were the others? God, Dick was in pain. What he could remember was the party that Bruce put on for the entire Bat-Family, and then a bright light, and after that? Nothing. It wasn't the first time he's been in this situation, he and the rest of the Robin's have had this phenomenon happen to looked around, seeing what looked like a park. He was sitting against a tree in his normal attire, jeans, a white shirt, a short sleeved grey over shirt, and a belt with a bat on it. He stood up, not wanting to just sit there all day and do nothing. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, but the best thing to do was to get some information, and stealth was the best way to get it.

 _ **New York Public Library**_

It wasn't hard to find this place after asking a local man where it was. He looked around, not surprised that not many people were there. He walked to the young librarian at the front desk. She was a very young woman, a year younger than himself. He leaned on the counter, in waiting for the girl to notice. "Please do not lean on the counter." She said without looking up at Dick. He raised an eyebrow, shook his head while smiling, and got off as she asked. She looked up as him with a frown. "Now, is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

He took a minute to look at her, she had raven hair, green eyes, a curvy body, and she was about 5'6. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could use one of your computers, Ms?" he asked smiling. She gave him that same look, not interested in what he was there for.

"You can use one if you want, it really doesn't matter to me if you do or not." She said. Dick's smile wavered a little at her tone of voice. ' _Man, is she for real?_ ' He thought to himself. He walked to one of the few computers that were still open, hoping to find some information on this world.

 _ **Two hours later**_

It's been two hours since Dick started to surf the internet, looking for all the hot news rumors, and trends. He leaned that just like his world, there were heroes. Tony Star, AKA, Iron-Man was a hero in the open. He was a self proclaimed genius. Then there was Bruce Banner, AKA, The Hulk. He was a scientist who was exposed to Gama radiation, due to that, whenever he gets angry he gets all big and green. Dick learned that there were people called mutants, those that are born with the X-Gene and had many different powers. People like this were hated by the public. He learned that as time went on many, many heroes showed up, and with them, more villains. He could see from the corner of his eye that the girl at the desk would always take a peek at him from time to time. He smirked as he shut the computer down and headed to the door. He waved to the girl as he finally left.

 _'So, the question is, what now?'_ He asked himself as he continued to walk. _'What do I do from here. There are many people out there who'd surly run me out of town if I start heroing.'_ He thought as he walked the streets. Suddenly, out of nowhere a piercing scream accrued. He looked around swiftly to find the source, but couldn't see where it was coming from. Running to the direction he heard the scream, he saw that seven men had cornered a girl of about seventeen. It was late, and almost time for the sun to set. He ran into another part of the alley and quickly yet carefully took his cloths off, to reveal that all this time he was wearing his trademark red and black uniform. He jumped from wall to wall as he made his way to the roof. As he perched there he saw her trying to defend herself.

"Come on little lady! Lest see what you got under that pretty nice skirt of yours." One of the thugs said with a perverted grin.

"Yeah, give it to her boss." Another said as the 'Boss' took a hold of her arm. Nightwing glared, angry at such disrespect.

"Out for a late night stroll boys?" He said threateningly. They looked around, trying to find who the voice belonged to. "Right behind you, Dumb asses!" He shouted. The looked behind them and up, only to see the white of his eye mask. A few of them screamed in fear. Others just looked frightened. He jumped into the air and as he made his decent, he kicked one of he thugs in mid-air. Nightwing took quick work of the villains, not getting too much resistance. As he looked to the girl he kept his stoic face. "Are you OK, Ma'am" He asked. She dumbly nodded. He nodded, and seeing his work was done he turned to leave. The girl suddenly shouted.

"Who are you?" She asked. Nightwing looked back at her and smirked.

"The name..." He said, giving a short pause. "Is Nightwing."


	2. Red Hood

Richard-Dick Grayson/ Nightwing: 25 Years Old

Jason Todd/ Red Hood: 20 Years Old

Time Drake/ Red Robin: 17 Years Old

Stephanie Brown: 15 Years Old

Damian Wayne/ Robin: 13 Years Old

Love interests:

Dick and a normal librarian girl

Jason and my own Person.

Time and Black Cat

Stephanie Brown and Nightcrawler

Damian and ? (I will let you guys decide because I don't know any heroines his age)

 _ **Red Hood: The terrifying**_

Jason groaned as he stood up. His head was pounding, and he was so confused. He looked around for a couple of minutes, not understanding a thing. Where he was at, to him, looked like a small room

Standing from the bed, Jason looked around. There was this feeling of winter in here but that was all. He saw his cloths on a chair that was neatly folded and staked , including his mask. The only thing missing was his guns. Though he didn't need them, he felt incomplete without them.

Getting dressed, Jason fit all of his clothing perfectly. His armored short clung to his body tightly, his pants fit snug to his waist, and his jacket made it all look badass. He pulled his mask on. Even though he was no longer horribly scared and was able to grow hair now, he was handsome. He was just about to walk to the door when someone else opened it from the other side. It was a small boy that walked through, and when he saw Jason, he froze. His eyes leading at the masked man in fear.

Jason just stared at the kid, having seen that look for years. Finally he spoke. "Hi." Was all he said as he walked passed the kid while ruffling his hair. A few feet of walking he noticed the boy was walking by his side. He walked down stares to the living room as a Granada broke through the window. Jason only took a few seconds to register what was about to happen as he grabbed the boy and ran. The explosion wasn't as big as Jason thought as he dove behind the couch.

A couple of seconds passes as he waited to see if anyone was coming. He looked to the boy who was staring at him in awe.

"So why are they trying to kill you?" The hooded man asked. The boy just stared at him with confusion. He started to move his hands in what Jason knew was sign language. "Great, more of this shit." He cursed. Be hated sign language and anyone who used it.

He pointed to p e of his holsters to tell the boy that he wanted his guns. The small boy pointed to the wall that was opposite from them. On the wall was a safe, and a good one at that. Jason glared at the safe with hate but ran to it anyways, dragging the boy with him. He pointed to the key pad on the safe and the boy nodded.

The small boy pit on a six digit code and the safe door opened. There laying on the safes base was his two custom pistols, and by them were all the magazines for them. Jason grinned victoriously, even though the kid couldn't see, and loaded the clips onto his belt with two in his guns. He chuckled darkly, and even though the boy couldn't hear, he was scared of the evil way the older male look at his guns. Red Hood cocked his pistols and smiled wider "Time to brain down hell of these bitches"

 _ **How will this confrontation go our young Jason? Will he win? Will he resist killing the annoying deaf boy?**_


	3. Tim meets Red Robin

He signed as he walked with his two friends. He had gotten to this world a few weeks ago and got no word from the others. He looked to his two friends. Peter was a cool guy, a nerd if he ever met one. Time knew that Peter was the infamous Spider-Man, but he'd keep this secret to himself. He learnt of this by basically spying on Peter after he disappeared during a Spidy fight with Vulture. He looked to his other friend, Mary-Jane. She was wanting to go into Broadway. Tim felt like a third wheel... well he was. Peter and MJ were dating after all. Honestly he didn't care. All he was there for was because Peter promised food. And right now, Tim was starving.

As the rounded the corner Peter tapped a finger onto Tim's shoulder. The boy, just a few months older than the hero, looked at him with a blank face. Peter just chuckled and pointed off to the distance "There it is. Our stop for some grub." Peter said. Tim looked to where his friend pointed and stopped right in his tracks, a look of disbelief on his face. The giant red sign read 'Red Robin's'. Tim Drake was not one who had too much surprises in his life, but this was just too much.

At first he thought that it was a joke, a sick, stupid, mean joke. But no, this was no joke, this was real. In less than a second, his face was full outrage, pure an utter outrage. This felt like an insult to his name. He was about to turn and yell at his friends when he decided against it and took a few deep breaths. He just trudged along, following Peter and MJ, muttering some incoherent words as they went. When they were seated, Peter finally saw the look on Tim's face.

"Hey, what's wrong Time? You look upset." peter said, a bit of concern for his friend. Tim just sighed and waved him off, not wanting to fuss over something so stupid.

"It's nothing Pete, just slightly mad at the name." The older boy said. He looked out the window, waiting for the waitress.

Peter shrugged and went back to talking with his girlfriend. Tim just hoped that this day ended fast. And to Tim's relief, it did, a little earlier than expected, as the window next to them shattered in an explosion. Objects went flying, people screamed, and Tim ran to cover, needing to change into his hero outfit. A terrifying laughter rocked the compound as the infamous Green Goblin flew in on his glider, laughing historically at everyone.

" _The itsy-bitsy sider went up the water spout, down came the Goblin and blew the spider out AHAHAHAHAHA!"_ The Goblin shouted, as he looked around for his rival. Tim watched in the shadows, now in his _Red Robin_ uniform, as he saw the familiar red and blue blur of Spiderman's foot being firmly planted into the Goblins face.

"You know Gobby, the last I saw you, you were being hauled off to prison with a life sentence. What did they not put enough Pease in your dinner, so you had to break out?" Spiderman said as he dodged one of the Goblins Bombs.

"Oh, always the funny guy, aren't you? I just came for a little VISIT!" Goblin said as he hit Spiderman with a bomb. The result was Spiderman being flung into another building and being knocked unconscious. "And that, Ladies, and Gentlemen, is how you take out a spider." He laughed wildly before he was smacked in the face with Red Robin's Bow Staff. He was flung from his glider, but doing a few flips, he landed perfectly on the ground. "Who dares?" He shouted.

"I dare!" A voice shouted. Goblin looked at the boy in the costume, he looked as young as Peter, but with more muscle.

"And who might you be, my little birdy?" Goblin asked, sneering at the hero. Tim Smirked.

"The name, is Red Robin." He said with a bit of pride. He didn't give the Goblin any time to prepare as he leaped towards him.


	4. Authors Note

This very well, may be the last I publish any of my stories. I've lost my will to write. So if this is good-bye then I wanted you to all know one thing. You may not have liked the way I wrote my stories, but that's OK, your opinion on whether I did good or bad means nothing to me. I did what I thought was right at the time.

From your author

-Wess


	5. I'm back!

Well, that was a short break. I'm back and ready to please and disappoint (For all you hating Hamsters out there) I will be starting my very own ORIGINAL story. With my own OCs. Whether there is a plot involved is none of you haters God dammed business. Get ready for the story of a life time, staring my very first OC that I created long ago, Ike Valentine.

Preview

Follow one young man as he struggles with his new life as the new Primordial God of time. Watch as he faces enemies like none you've ever experienced before while somehow always gets stuck babysitting his six year old sister at the same inconvenient time. Watch as he learns to master his new powers, go to High school, and tries to beat off his fan girl… The hell does everyone need fan girls? Because we authors find it funnier to make our main characters suffer, that's why! Get ready for time travel, More Primordial Gods, and lots and lots and LOTS of bad jokes!

 **End Preview**

It's not perfect, but who gives a crap.


End file.
